narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rika
Rika (梨花) is a Yūgure/human hybrid who has decided to hunt down and exterminate Yūgure after their involvement in her human mother's death. She travels with Nōsei, a former shinobi from Sunagakure, who was charged with looking after her in her mother's last moments. Due to her dual affinity for a single element, Rika claims that she is unmatched in terms of water mastery. Background Raised by her human mother, and with no father to speak of, Rika knew little a her heritage as a Yūgure until her early teens. During this same time she could always be found in the presence of her mother, often traveling between villages as their work required. It was because of this nomadic lifestyle that she acquired the necessary skills in order to defend herself. This also constituted that her informal education into the ninja arts, which she showed great promise with. It was during her ninjutsu training, and therefore usage of chakra, that her Yūgure abilities first became noticeable. With her dual affinity for water Rika quickly excelled in chakra related combat arts soon took up the duty of personally protecting her mother when she became the leader of a trade syndicate. Due to her mother's profession Rika became quite knowledgeable in regards to the criminal underworld, and acquired information she continues to use to this day. After serving alone as a bodyguard for a few years her mother suddenly hired a second bodyguard by the name of Nōsei. Rika was greatly troubled by this event as she believed that her mother was attempting to replace her on some level. While this wasn't the case, as Nōsei's employment simply was due to the requirement her mother needed due to the changing circumstances regarding her profess, Rika looked upon her new comrade with disdain. To this end she would often ridicule and attempt to agitate Nōsei, whose lack of response only upset her more. As her time working alongside the swordsman continued to pass it would become apparent that the two were able to fight together quite well, despite their personal differences. Just as the uneasiness accompanying Nōsei's appearance in her and her mother's life was beginning to subside, a fateful event would strike at the heart of Rika. It was at this time her mother would be targeted for assassination by a large force of Yūgure. While Nōsei and Rika were able to eventually defeat the demonic hoard, Rika's mother was delivered a mortal wound in an attempt to shield her daughter from harm. It was in her mother's last moments that Nōsei was charged with looking after Rika, a deed to which he willfully accepted. Crushed by her mother's death Rika swore vengeance upon Yūgure like the one's who targeted her mother, and anyone who sought to control them. Appearance Rika is a slender young woman possessing fair skin and bright blue eyes. It has been stated on more than one occasion that her extremely long dark hair, which extends past her waist, is her most characteristic feature. She commonly appears wearing a slim high collared black coat, which she keeps buttoned up, along with a black skirt. Additionally she wears long black boots, quite unlike the footwear of shinobi. While not usually seen she has matching black tattoos on her wrists that she utilizes in conjunction with the Summoning Technique. Both she and Nōsei have been seen wearing black hooded robes over their clothes since they have taken up the duty of hunting Yūgure. Personality Rika has an extremely expressive and outgoing personality, which is in stark contrast with Nōsei's passive behavior. As such she often speaks her mind about anything and everything. Unfortunately, this trait also makes her quite easy to annoy, which can cause her to lash out without much warning. As such she would rather ask questions after she has fought with her enemies, a behavioral pattern that has cost her more than a few leads. She commonly speaks in a demeaning and rude tone, often insulting those who she converses with. This trait was not witnessed in conversations between Rika and her mother, signifying how much she respected her. She often appears to be upset or angry with Nōsei due to his quiet and calm persona. Furthermore, she has shared with him on multiple occasions his specific traits that annoy her. The most notable of these is how he tends to ignore her insults and how she would prefer him to take a more offensive approach in battle. Furthermore she seems to hate single edged swords, though this seems to be a result of Nōsei's frequent association and utilization of them. After her mother's death she has taken it upon herself to boss Nōsei around, though she has infrequently lowered her guard when it comes to speaking with him. Despite the way she outwardly treats the young swordsman she appears to respect his abilities and has even praised them, though not to his face. This change in attitude seems to correlate the shared history the two have had and the similarities they share in regards to the death of their mothers. After her mother's death Rika has become quite enraged with all Yūgure and hunts them tirelessly. She has displayed a dark side when hunting them, and often goes out of her way to torture them considerably before finally striking them down. She has also holds no remorse in dealing with criminals if it can be beneficial to her goals. Despite this she considers herself above involving innocents making her illegal activities appear to be similar to that of a vigilante. Abilities Rika has displayed that she is a deadly combatant on more than one occasion and has been witnessed holding her own against several foes simultaneously. While she prefers to rush in and quickly dispatch her opponents, Rika appears to embody significant tactical prowess beneath a facade of carelessness often throwing off even skilled enemies. Rika's combat abilities focus around the manipulation of water, to which she states she has no equal, and the usage of her sword [[Katakiuchi|'Katakiuchi' (敵討ち Vengeance)]]. Unlike her partner she doesn't actively restrain herself in combat and isn't as willing to spare her opponent's lives. While she would never admit it Rika displays flawless teamwork with Nōsei, as the two of them have never been bested in combat. Yūgure Heritage Due to existence as a half human, half Yūgure Rika chakra is divided into two different systems, the chakra pathway system found in shinobi and the separate one found in Yūgure. This allows her access her chakra as a whole at a greater rate than most individuals giving her a leg up on the competition. While the process of shifting chakra between her two chakra systems is usually similar to that of osmosis with the technique Yūgure Blood Oath she is able to temporarily break down the barrier between her chakra systems allowing her a transformation similar to that seen in the first stage of the Cursed Seal. Her unique chakra nature of being a half Yūgure also aided her from being consumed by the sword Katakiuchi. Water Manipulation Nearly all of Rika's techniques are derived from her usage of the Water Release in conjuncture with her Yūgure water techniques. With her ability to utilize both her chakra systems to perform similar abilities, Rika is able to manipulate water with unnatural levels of dexterity. Her ninjutsu usage of water seems to be quite similar to that used by Kirigakure, though the reasoning behind this is unknown. It is also interesting that she has been able to master water based ninjutsu to this degree without being formally trained, a testament to her skill. Due to her masterful control and affinity for water Rika is able to perform several techniques without wasting excess chakra in the process, allowing her to conserve her stamina considerably. She often uses her water techniques together with Nōsei's own elemental ninjutsu for collaborative effects. Swordsmanship While not on the same raw level as Nōsei, Rika has displayed significant skill in terms of wielding a blade. While she didn't personally own a blade until she claimed the sword Katakiuchi after her mother's death, she would often utilize blades conjured by her partner to an impressive degree. Her style of swordsmanship is highly focused around acrobatic dance like movements featuring rotation of both herself and her blade. When combined with her original kenjutsu style, named Swirling Torrent, she has been shown to be absolutely graceful and deadly on the battlefield. Stats Synopsis Coming Soon! Trivia *Rika was designed to be the polar opposite of her partner Nōsei in hopes to create an interesting dynamic between the two individuals. This difference permeates both her personality and appearance. Despite this fact both Nōsei and Rika have several traits in common. *The word Rika (梨花) means "Pear Blossoms" in Japanese. *Rika's theme song is Eclipsed by Evans Blue